Harry Potter and the Students from Salem
by Moranga
Summary: Okay so when eight American students transfer to Hogwarts in Harry's 7th year everything goes crazy. How can these yankies shake things up in stuffy Ole' Hogwarts!? R/R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so this is my first story so give me a break here. Any help will be greatly appreciated. I have had this idea for a while and I figured I would throw it out there! Summery: Harry's 7th year and eight American students are sent to Hogwarts. Love triangles and squares, teacher/students relationships, and hilarity ensue! Please review!  
  
~-~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Voldemort, thought to have been eradicated after the great battle that occurred in Harry Potter's 5th year, had in fact not been killed at all but rather waited for his chance to return. He had decided Britain was a far too easy place to get caught so he set his sights on America. With one skip across the pond his reign of terror began ever so slowly as he went from coast to coast turning the wizarding community of America to his side. You see Voldemort had an invasion of Europe in mind, and the only place he saw fit to gather as many troops as he needed was in the ever-ignorant America. America was never that well informed of the horrible things Voldemort had done, as far as they were concerned he was nothing but mixer, caused a little trouble here and there but nothing major.  
  
When he turned up in America to rally support he chose a different name, Tordverom. The American Ministry of Magic had been torn apart by scandal, so for a new well respected magic politician like Tordverom it was very simple for him to rise to power. The American magic community was now in a state of horrible oppression, and for a school in Massachusetts they needed to get the bright young wizards of America out of the county if there would ever be a chance for them to overthrow their new Minister of Magic. At the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where only the best America wizards attended, groups of students were chosen to send all over the world to different wizarding schools. Eight students had been chosen to go to probably the most famous wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~-~ See that lil' button down there, why don't you click it! I dare ya! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah so that was the back story and this is what is going on now. Again this is my first attempt but I think this chappie came out alright. Gets a little boring at the end I know cause of all the peeps but we had to go through introductions ^-^! Please Review!  
  
~-~  
  
Chapter One: New School, New Uniforms, New Houses?  
  
Things had stayed calm for the students of Hogwarts over the summer holidays. Only a few raids had occurred but nothing major, it seemed that Voldemort was gone and they might actually finish school peacefully. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the inseparable trio of Gryffindor house, got off the train and looked up at their beloved school, no their home. For Hogwarts is where they had lived for the past six years, and this year was to be their last. The Astronomy Tower was still looking disastrous, as if it would fall over any minute if not held together by magic, which it probably was. This didn't bother Hermione one bit though; it meant that all of Professor Trelawny's classes had been canceled for the year. The carriages rolled up and the three jumped in, but not with out the biting sarcastic remark of a dear friend.  
  
" Decided to actually grace us with your presences Potter, I would have figured they have made you Minister by now. Considering all the press coverage you received last year, but no they could never take the position away from Arthur Weasley, we all know he did such a bang up job during the battles." Draco smirked and stepped into his own carriage, quickly followed by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and Milicent Bulstrode.  
  
" Jeez when did he become such a pimp?" remarked Hermione. Ron looked at her in disbelief of the lewd term she used, but figured it was all those stupid Muggle magazines she must of sent to Lavender and Parvati over the summer.  
  
"I don't care, you think that after we find out he has been on our side all along he would loosen up. But no, just as pig-headed as usual. If he really knew the work my father did during the battles-" but he was cut himself short when he noticed Harry not listening, "Hey Harry, it's alright he is just being some twit. No one is going to make fun of you. They knew serious stuff was going on and it was just more powerful than anyone had expected."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione piped in, " how could anyone of expected a 5th year wizard to handle what you went through. You deserved a year off, even if you." She stopped not wanting to bring up such a touchy subject. The carriages stopped and they stepped out and into the school; they entered the great hall and took their spots at the Gryffindor table. But something was a little different; a small, round table was off to the left of the Staff table. Around it sat eight other students, complete strangers to anyone in Hogwarts, they were wearing different uniforms, and looked very tired, but they seemed to be laughing amongst themselves just the same.  
  
"Look over there," said Harry; " I didn't hear anything about new students this year. I don't recognize those uniforms either. Wonder where they are from?"  
  
"Yes, they don't look like first years either, they look about our age. Odd for students to transfer this far in their education." Hermione noticed.  
  
"I don't care, that one with the sorta curly brown hair is hott!!"  
  
"Oh Ron grow up!" Hermione had to hush up quickly because the sorting ceremony was beginning. It was the same as every year, the first years came through, totally bewildered and they were sorted into their respective houses. Something that did surprise her was that the new students across the room looked even more confused, 'Didn't they have houses in their old school?'  
  
~-~  
  
"Oh Nessa I definitely do not like the looks of this, why does a school have houses? Why is there a need to split the students up? It makes no sense, our school never had houses!"  
  
"Laura shut up please, I wanna hear the little hat's cute song!"  
  
"Ness the song is gay okay!? G-A-Y.GAY!"  
  
"Give her a break Noah!"  
  
"Cy quiet! The rest of you too, we gotta pay attention if we want to make sure we all go to the same place." Sarah finally got everyone to calm down and tried to figure our what each house stood for. But the little hat's damn song made no sense to her and she just figured it as hopeless. Laura was panicking, Shannon.well who knew what Shannon was doing probably 'meowing' to the song in her head, and Nessa was just enthralled in the hat's little ditty. Sarah just grumbled, "Of all the people in the world to be sent to a foreign country with-"  
  
"Miss Moran! If you would so kindly keep that loud, American mouth of yours shut!" Professor Snape, they had been briefly introduced to the Potions Master, along with the other teachers when they arrived the other day.  
  
"Ha Ha," whispered Cy, " first day and you are already making a bad impression."  
  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
  
Nessa leaned over and poked Shannon in the ribs; "Look at the guy sitting at the table closest to us. God! He's hot, just look at him.  
  
"Nessa stop drooling"  
  
"Yeah," Jonnie said, " what has he got that none of us have?" He motioned to himself, Noah, Cy, and Colin.  
  
"Well for starters-" But the tall man cut with long white beard her off. He was talking about them. She tried to remember his name, 'Dummybear was it?'  
  
"As some of you have obviously noticed we have eight new additions to our school. They arrived only yesterday from the Salem Academy in America. Due to some occurrences in the school they have started up a foreign exchange program to send their best students to other schools around world. Of course with our 7th year class being unfortunately very small we were unable to send any of our students in return, but I am sure we will have as much fun learning about America from our new additions. Now Professor McGonagal if you would be so kind as to sort these new students into their houses."  
  
"Of course Headmaster. When I call your name please come up here and sit on the stool and while I place the Sorting Hat on your head. Shannon Casey!"  
  
Shannon gulped and gave her friends a panicked look. She turned and in front of the whole school she marched up to the stool and sat down. Shannon was a short with brownish-red sorta curly hair and brown eyes, she attracted Ron's attention the minute he came into the hall. She placed the hat down and listened to it think.  
  
' Hmm.strange I see, not having the mind of normal person. Where to put you. I have not a clue. Hmm, where would you like to go?'  
  
'How am I supposed to know! Wait, what one was that cute boy Ness pointed out?' She looked over to his table and then up to banner above it. 'Slytherin!' she thought. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted and Shannon got up relieved and made her way over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Cyrus Chastain!"  
  
Cy's head popped up, 'Great you know I was finally getting come sleep.' He walked up to the stool, placed the hat on his head and let it do its work. Cy was tall and had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Courage I sense, intelligence too. Ahh, an Athlete, well better place you in,' the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Cy glanced over to Shannon then back to the table of his other friends. It was now becoming painfully obvious that their tight group of friends would be split apart very soon.  
  
'Damn these American kids they think nothing like us British. I better just start picking and choosing where to throw them. I'm too old for this anyways.' Thought the hat.  
  
"Laura Harvey!"  
  
Harvey was panicking even more now. After how she saw Shannon and Cy get placed she didn't know where she would end up. She was the tallest girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She walked up to hat and placed it on, almost immediately it yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
'Huh, that wasn't so bad.' Harvey thought.  
  
" Sarah Moran!"  
  
She jumped, ' I don't know why I am getting so panicky. I wish that stupid teacher would stop giving me such a weird look. Okay Sarah on task! I hope I don't end up all alone.' Sarah was medium height with straight brown hair, which was pulled back into her customary bun and she had glasses over her hazel eyes. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
' Ambitious, very ambitious, this is easy,' "Slytherin!"  
  
'Yeah I'm with Shannon, great I am not alone!'  
  
" Jonathan Rohrer!"  
  
'Ugh, my name is Jonnie, you think that witch could get it right!' Jonnie was tall with blonde hair and was very skinny.  
  
The hat thought, 'Intelligence seems to run in the family,' "Ravenclaw!"  
  
' Oh great I'm with Laura.'  
  
"Noah Southern!"  
  
Noah was tall as well with brown hair and brown eyes. 'I hope to Merlin and Circe I don't get stuck with those two back there, " he shot a look to Nessa and Colin, 'and entire year with those two-"  
  
"NOAH SOUTHERN!" McGonagal yelled a little more sternly, if it was possible for her to get any sterner.  
  
'I'm coming you old bat! Jeez this is going to be a fun year.'  
  
The hat was placed on his head and before McGonagal's hand left the hat it yelled out, "Slytherin!"  
  
'Hopefully Sarah and Shannon won't bug me too much, probably not. Hey who is that chick?' Noah's mind wondered to other places.  
  
"Colin Studebaker!"  
  
Colin looked nervous, extremely nervous, mainly cause he was a year younger than everyone else and would have to spend another year here than all of his friends. He has short brown hair, and was smaller than all of the other boys. The hat thought, and thought, and thought! Finally the hat thought to Colin.  
  
'Don't worry the house I'll place you with will treat you just like family.' "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Laughter broke out among the Slytherin table. Draco leaned to his new housemates and whispered, "Looks like the Huffies get your little friend, can't believe you guys let him tag along with you. Must be great to be finally rid of him."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean-" but Noah was met with an elbow in his side.  
  
"No, we will still hang out with him. Just cause he is a year lower doesn't mean he can't be our friend." Shannon remarked.  
  
"Oh you don't have a clue how a house system works do you?" Draco laughed and went back to talking with the rest of his housemates.  
  
Nessa sat at the table all by herself. 'This sorta sucks being the last in the alphabet. And with all of us being split up this is terrible. At least we can still hang out. I kinda hope I get that Slytherin house, just so I can't talk to that cute blonde. Jeez I'm pathetic!'  
  
"Inessa Wagner!"  
  
She was short with bright red hair, could be mistaken for a Weasley. Nessa made her way to the hat, being that last one sorted she looked at her friends scattered around the room. They all gave her little thumbs up and looks of confidence. That was except for Colin who looked like some scared deer in headlights being separated from everyone else.  
  
'Hmm, you seem to be clever, but a total prat as well.I guess I'll be nice though and place you in,' "Ravenlclaw!"  
  
They had all been sorted and started to converse with their new housemates when the Headmaster stood up to make yet another announcement.  
  
"As with school traditions it seems, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," at this Snape was seen to scowl so horribly that you would thought his face would get sucked up into itself, "since last years professor got themselves into a horrible accident involving what muggles call a 'leaf-blower' they will not be returning this year. As their replacement we have Professor Gregory Bilibolous." Everyone clapped as the new teacher stood and bowed and then made a few remarks about some Empire. No one gave it much notice though. It had become common for DADA teachers to be a little mentally unstable. Dumbledore then called out for the feast to begin, and food appeared before everyone as students dove into it. The new students looked around a little worriedly, 'What was this year going to entail?'  
  
~-~  
  
See that lil' button down there, why don't you click it! I dare ya! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Housemates, and Prejudices, and Quidditch Oh My!  
  
The Great Hall was filled with laughter and talking. At the Gryffindor table Parvati was telling a story to Seamus about some new styling boutique she found over the summer. Seamus really didn't seem to care, he would nod every now and then and then glance at her chest as it bounced up and down as she animatedly explained something Muggles use called a hair dryer.  
  
Hermione giggled to herself, 'Always knew Seamus put up with her just to get some from her, terrible really. If it was anyone else I would say something about it, but I figure this is my revenge for all those nights her and Lavender forced those makeovers on me.' She glanced over to the new boy at her table. He was stuffing his face like everyone else there but he looked particularly famished. 'Don't the feed them at that school of theirs?'  
  
"Hey 'Mione could you pass the gravy? We've run out down here." Ron managed to say without loosing the turkey he was trying to swallow. Harry and him had started to talk to the new boy about what else, Quidditch. Hermione passed the gravy and tried to keep herself occupied with anything else rather than hearing them chew this new kid's ear with stories of all the games they've played. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw the new students there; they were stuffing their faces as well. 'Maybe Americans have also just been big eaters or pigs I don't know which?'  
  
"So your name is Cyrus?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you can just call me Cy, it's easier and sounds less like some disease." Harry looked confused at this but didn't dwell on it too much. Cy continued, "You said you guys play Quidditch here. Is it like a club or what?"  
  
Ron just about choked on his corn, "No way! Quidditch is probably one of the biggest things to ever be at Hogwarts! You can't tell me you never played?"  
  
"Well no not really, I've heard of it but we never had much of a following at my old school."  
  
"You've been missing out! Quidditch is this great game played on broomsticks and you get to fly around and run into people and beat people with balls and dodge other ones that come flying at you. It's wicked!"  
  
"Maybe you can come out with Ron and me when we practice? Assuming you have the same schedule as us we can fit in some time before Transfiguration tomorrow. See Ron and I play for the house team, I'm seeker and Ron's a beater."  
  
"Seeker? Beater? Sounds a bit rough to me? And what do you mean house team?"  
  
"Well," Harry began, "there are four houses in Hogwarts. There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor that's us, and Slytherin. Slytherin is one nasty house though, I would try not to get involved with them too much." Harry motioned over to where Cy's friends were sitting at the Slytherin table, "See that boy with the almost white blonde hair, he's Draco Malfoy. Down right git he is."  
  
"Yeah," Ron added "he is definitely never up to any good."  
  
"But my friends were sorted into that house, and they're not all bad. Well maybe Noah is a little."  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to be friends with a bunch of Snakes like them!" said Ron. "Rotten all of them, but that doesn't matter your with us Gryffies now. Come on if we hurry up we can show you around before curfew." Harry, Ron, and Cy, soon followed by Hermione, who had about five books she needed to grab before she could run out after them, went on up to the common room.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched this, 'You think those three would have all gotten over each other but no they are just as close as ever, and they added a fourth one. It makes me sick!' He looked at the new recruits to Slytherin. 'Hmm, those two girls don't look too bad. I bet I'll have fun with them. Hey wait a minute that new guy is hitting on my Pansy. Will see how long that lasts.' Draco got up and stood right behind Noah and Pansy who was giggling insanely at something funny Noah had said. "Noah do you duel much?" Draco asked acidly.  
  
"Well no, not really but I am sure I could take anything you'd be able to dish out!" Noah shot back defensively.  
  
"Oh no you've got me all wrong, Noah," He gave a look to Pansy which said, 'I know exactly what you were doing you little slut.'  
  
"Sorry I guess I've got to get ready for bed. Bye Noah," she leaned in real close giving Noah a good look at what she had hidden under her blouse, then she turned but before she left she whispered to Draco, "Getting our feathers all ruffled dear? I was just having some fun. Anyway you have those to little birds over there to play with." She pointed to Sarah and Shannon before sauntering off.  
  
Draco took a moment to compose himself then took the seat Pansy had left, "So you think you would be pretty good at dueling, I'd like to see how good you really are?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Alright then after classes tomorrow meet me in the common room, that is if your other friends," he looked over to the other house tables, "don't persuade you to chicken out."  
  
"I'll be there." Noah said with confidence then watched him walk out after Pansy.  
  
"Noah what do you think you are getting yourself into!" Sarah yelled. "You have never dueled before in your life, granted we know the spells but have you ever actually gone up against another wizard without a teacher around to bail you out if things got too hot?"  
  
"Yeah you idiot! First day here and you are starting fights with people we don't even know. In our own house for that matter."  
  
"Shannon," Noah said, "you don't even know the deal with these houses they could mean anything."  
  
"I do know that all of our friends have been split up. And we probably shouldn't go around making enemies until we can talk to the others, find out about their houses."  
  
"One thing I have noticed," Sarah observed, "is that whatever house we are in doesn't seem to be the well liked one. Look at the looks people are shooting our way and then how the rest of our house will just sneer back. Seems odd to me, and everyone here just talks about how they plan on outdoing someone else. Sound a bit ambitious to any of you?"  
  
"Yeah, so we have been placed in the house of our dreams so what?"  
  
"Noah don't you realize what I am getting at. That hat obviously places you in the house that has your characteristics." Sarah glanced up to Staff table where the headmaster was rising to speak again. She got the eye of that greasy haired teacher again. "Hey Shannon is it just me or does that Professor Snape keep looking over here?"  
  
"Well meow, he apparently is our head of house. Weren't you listening? And they call me absent-minded."  
  
Dumbledore had called for the end of the feast and the students were led up to their common rooms. The new students tried to seek each other out in crowd but there were to many people going in all directions.  
  
~-~  
  
In the Ravenclaw common room Jonnie, Nessa, and Laura tried to figure out what this school was going to be like for them. Nessa was pouting, Jonnie was paying more attention to some other wizards playing Wizard's chess, and Laura for once was actually having an intelligent thought that made her worthy to be in Ravenclaw.  
  
"You know what guys? This house system isn't all that bad, look we get to be placed in like one big happy family with people just like us. See we were sorted here for a reason. The hat puts you in houses based on your characteristics."  
  
"Then why the hell am I in the same house as you!" Jonnie whined. "I figure I should be as far away as I can be from an annoying bitch like you!"  
  
"I think Jonnie is not so happy." Nessa squeaked.  
  
"Nah you think?! And I get stuck with a total ditz like yourself!"  
  
"Oh Jonnie calm down will you? You're gonna make Ness get all flustered err, something." Laura noticed Inessa almost about to lose it so she calmed her down quickly. "Nessa it's alright we'll still be able to see them and hang out with them. And we can deal with Jonnie, he'll lighten up you know that."  
  
Nessa sniffled a bit before answering, "The real thing that has got me so worked up is," she dabbed her eyes, "I didn't get to be in the house with that cute blonde looking boy!" At this she started to cry.  
  
"Jonnie she's hopeless."  
  
"Yes, just as hopeless as the rest of my year is looking."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing." Jonnie looked around for something else to occupy his time with and his eyes fell on the game of Wizard's chess again. The game was almost ending so he figured he might have a chance at playing the winner. He wasn't all that bad at chess himself. 'Maybe they have a tournament here as well?'  
  
"Hello may I play the winner?"  
  
"Sure that would be me. I'm Padma Patil. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm, uhh, Jonnie, uhh, Jonnie Rohrer." Jonnie fumbled with his words as he sat down and the pieces began to reassemble themselves. The girl had a dark complexion, and dark black hair. She looked exotic to Jonnie, like she was from India.  
  
"Well Jonnie, uhh, Rohrer," she was obviously mocking him, "you're white so you get to move first."  
  
"Oh yes of course, lemme see here Pawn to C4." And the game began. While they played Padma answered most of Jonnie's questions about Hogwarts. "So you're telling me that Quidditch is very popular here. Hmm, when is the first game played?"  
  
"This Friday there is a small scrimmage match being scheduled. It's between Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
"Oh great, a few of our friends have been sorted into Slytherin-"  
  
"Wait you have friends in Slytherin?"  
  
"Well yeah, we all came from the same school it would only make sense that we were friends."  
  
"Sorry to burst you bubble but you probably won't be hanging around them too much now. Being in these houses are meant to bring out the very characteristics for why you were sorted into them. For Slytherins that means being nasty. It is really all that can be expected from them; well that and they are guaranteed to beat Hufflepuff every year in Quidditch, which helps Ravenclaws' standing for the tournament. We only have to really worry about Gryffindor; they aren't too bad, a little foolish sometimes. My sister Parvati is in Gryffindor." But Jonnie wasn't listening anymore.  
  
"You're kidding aren't you? You mean I can't talk to any of my friends anymore just because they were sorted into a different house. That's retarded!" By now the entire common room was listening in. "I don't get why this school even has houses!"  
  
"Jonnie calm down you are making a scene. We have houses so that students with the same interest can get know each other, make a family away from home that sort of thing."  
  
"I had-- I mean have a family alright. I don't need some stuffy old hat to tell me who I belong with!" Jonnie stood up and stormed to the door of the common room, "Thanks for the game." And with that he left. Laura and Ness could do nothing but gape at each other and run after him.  
  
~-~  
  
Colin was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room trying not to look so lost. The hat told him this house would accept him, but now he was starting to doubt it. It seemed that everyone here already knew each other, including the first years. Not wanting to be left there alone and awkward for the rest of the evening he slipped out of the common room and figured he would find the library. He always was a big reader and thought he had heard another student say earlier that Hogwarts had one of the best libraries. Colin found the place to be deserted, mostly. There was one girl all the way in the back near what must have been a section that was off limits. 'I wonder if she is supposed to be in there.'  
  
"Excuse me, are you allowed in that section of the library?" The girl was startled and fell off the small ladder; Colin tried to catch her but was only able to break her fall slightly because he ended up falling as well. "Oh I am so sorry for making you fall like that, if I had known it would have startled you, uhh I'm sorry." The girl climbed off of Colin and stood up, then offered him her hand to help him up.  
  
"No it's my fault I really should pay attention more. You're one of the new students from America aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I am, my name is Colin Studebaker." He shook her hand before the situation became too awkward and he let go.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, I'm in Gryffindor." She bent down and began to pick up the book and papers she had dropped.  
  
"Oh let me help you." He bent to help her out and as if on cue they knocked heads. "Oh jeez I seem to only be getting in your way."  
  
"We seem to be a hazard to each other's health. Here just place that stuff on the desk over there."  
  
"You said you were in Gryffindor? I'm in Hufflepuff, my friend Cy though he was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah he was, he seems real nice. A little too much like all the other boys though. Kinda afraid all he'll be able to talk about soon is Quidditch." She laughed at this but looked a little forlorn, like she had been dealing with this for while.  
  
"Honestly I know what you mean! I have never been all that involved in sports myself so I always feel kinda outed when people talk about Quidditch. In fact that is why I left my common room and came up here." The clock in the common room signaled 10:30, curfew was starting and they had to get back to the common rooms.  
  
"Bugger, curfew. Do you want to meet me here tomorrow Colin?"  
  
"Yeah sure when?"  
  
"How about lunch, I know all the other guys will be out playing Quidditch or stuffing their faces so unless you don't want to miss out on that?"  
  
"Oh no, I mean of course I'll meet you here, umm bye Hermione."  
  
"Bye Colin!" she hollered as she left the library. Colin was almost floating on cloud nine, 'Hey it wasn't that hard to make a friend.'  
  
"Curfew has begun young man, I believe you should be in your common room." Madam Pince glared over her spectacles.  
  
"Of course Madam, I'm sorry." Colin ran out of the library and quickly to his common room that was if he could remember where it was. 'Well this hasn't been a total disaster, has it?'  
  
~-~  
  
A/N: Okay so what are you guys thinking so far? I tried to develop each character a little more, but I also tried to give some attention to each group in each house, which is hard to do in one chapter. Anyroads, I again ask for any replies, complaints, compliments, criticism? It is all welcome. Toodle-Loo!  
  
Squashy Galoshes: thanks for being my first and only reviewer! Knowing that someone is actually reading your story makes you want to write it more! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"It seems I have the pleasure to teach the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, together, again. Oh what joy this will be." Snape stood in front of the class giving his annual 'Oh how I hate teaching all of because none of you will ever understand it anyway' speech. Then he paused and looked to the new students in his class. "I wonder how well they teach you in American schools? I do pray they teach you well in the art of potions in America because without any previous knowledge I wouldn't expect to pass this course if I were you." His last words were spit out as if it pained him to even consider himself being one of his students. "Now I am going to pair you off and I want you to begin the preparations for your first potion, just one to refresh you memories from last year. That is if there is even any memory to refresh."  
  
Harry looked to Ron, hoping he had remembered anything from last year. Ron mouthed back that he remembered nothing, so he wasn't going to be much help to him in getting caught up.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Don't look so hopeful, I am not so daft as to place the two of you together. Potter you'll work with Malfoy, at least he was able to show up last year and should be able to tag you along. I hope you don't go to quickly for our Mister Potter." Draco just smiled at Snape, and when Snape turned to start to pair off other students he gave Harry one of the worst sneers he could muster up. Snape was calling out names again of pairs.  
  
"Weasley, I want you to work with one of my own. Shannon Casey! Please seat yourself next to Mister Weasley." Several Slytherins gave Shannon a pitying look. 'I don't know why they feel sorry for me; I get to work with a hunk what is so bad about that? Shannon stop it, remember you are not supposed to like Gryffindors so just play along, you don't want to be shunned out of your house before you even get to know anyone in it.'  
  
"Granger, let's see, you being such a big know-it-all I'm sure can help out a new student. You with Miss Moran! And now Noah you need a partner you'll be with Pansy Parkinson, she'll help you immensely. Chastain! Please sit next to Miss Zambini!" As the students began to get to work with gathering their ingredients Snape sat at his desk watching the new students as they worked. 'I see Pansy still hasn't changed; she is hanging all over that new boy. Hmm, how I would pity him more if it didn't make that idiot Malfoy so mad.' He glanced at Sarah working with Hermione, 'Those two don't seem to be getting along all that well. What else can be expected I know I can barely stand that know-it-all, Miss Moran must have the same problem.'  
  
Hermione glanced at her partner, 'She hasn't talked much. I wonder if she's just nervous about being in this new school. Odd that someone who was friends with that boy, Colin would seem so cold-'  
  
"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!"  
  
"Huh?! What?"  
  
"Thank you for coming back to this dimension. Is the bubotuber pus done boiling?" Hermione looked at Sarah as she was fighting to comprehend what she was just asked. "Hermione is the bubotuber pus finished boiling?! Oh you're hopeless!" Sarah reached across the desk and picked up the small cauldron from Hermione. "Oh it figures you let it boil too long. And you are Head Girl as well as top in the class, I find that highly unlikely when you can't boil pus without drying it out!"  
  
"Is there a problem here Miss Moran?" Snape had appeared behind her as if out of know where, it seemed he was extremely good at that.  
  
"Yes there is Professor, it seems that Miss Granger here can't boil a simple substance without ruining it."  
  
"Do you care to explain, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione's mind was jumping for a reason for why she let that happen. 'I am always so cautious in Potions, what happened?' The entire class was listening now for her explanation. "I must have been day-dreaming, Professor."  
  
"Apparently so, 25 points from Gryffindor for such day-dreaming. And both of you have a detention." Sarah had been looking rather smug with her self up until then. The Gryffindors, who had been devastated at the loss of points, were now looking rather please that Snape had actually given one of his students a detention. Even the other Slytherins seemed to find it quite funny.  
  
"Professor!" Sarah yelled back, "That's not fair, she was the one not paying attention!" Snape seemed as if someone had just told him Neville Longbottem was passing his class with full marks.  
  
"Miss Moran I don't know how they handle such things back in America," the way he said America would make anyone never want to go there, ever, "but in my classroom I will deal with it as I like! That is a second detention for yourself!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Would you like some points taken as well, or maybe a third detention?" Snape had composed himself and was no longer yelling, just speaking in a normal tone, which made everything he said even more terrifying. He turned and went into his office and slammed the door. He sat at his desk trying to keep his composure under control. 'That was nothing. She didn't do anything nearly as terribly as some students in my class. Nowhere near as terrible. In fact she hadn't done anything wrong, she just exploited the mistake of a Gryffindor, but that was something normally congratulated. So why had he been so hard on her?' He knew why. She had actually had the guts to yell back at him.  
  
"Wow," Ron said with admiration, "I have never seen anyone actually talk back to Snape, let alone yell at him and dispute what he said."  
  
"What I don't understand is why that Hermione girl could be so ignorant as not to see what she was doing." Shannon replied.  
  
"Hey Hermione is one of my best friends! I don't want to her anyone talk about her like that! She is the smartest witch this school has ever had!" Ron was fuming, probably more about what had happened to Hermione than what Shannon actually said. "If it wasn't for your friend over there giving her such a hard time she wouldn't have gotten in trouble!"  
  
"If it hadn't been for my friend she would have burned the cauldron straight through!" Shannon too was mad, "I guess it is true what they say about Gryffindors you are just a bunch of blind morons!" And she stormed out of the classroom.  
  
"Shannon!" Sarah ran out of the room but not without giving Hermione and Ron a death glare. Cy who had been sorta dumbfounded by the whole situation looked to see if Noah was going to follow them. He figured the two girls were probably in hysterics in the hallway but Noah was making no move for the door he was to busy flirting his head off with Pansy. And since most of the class had already left when Snape secluded himself in his office he figured no harm done if he left.  
  
"Normal Noah behavior," Cy grumbled then he looked to Blaise; the two of them had actually had a good conversation and worked fine together. The two of them had arranged to meet sometime on Saturday to go for walk or something, "I gotta go Blaise it was, uhh, nice talking to you, I'll owl you or something about tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I hope your friends are alright."  
  
"Me too." And he was almost out the door, but Harry got his arm.  
  
Harry whispered to Cy, "Where are you going? You don't think you are going after those two Slytherin Sluts to comfort them do you? Didn't you see what happened to 'Mione?"  
  
"Yeah I saw, but I also saw two of my friends storm out of this room."  
  
"I'm telling you now they won't take well to you trying to comfort them. When you're done you can come up to the common room, that's where will be since we got out early of Potions. We'll be getting ready for our Quidditch fun, 'kay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you when I finish down here." Cy smiled and left the room. 'I don't know why this big fights happened those three seem nice enough.'  
  
Draco who had had enough of this emotional banter called to Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Noah, "Okay lets get out of here, I don't want to be here if these three end up breaking into a group hug!" Draco noticed that Noah and Pansy were close so he of course grabbed Pansy's hand and dragged her to walk by him. Millicent and Blaise lagged behind a little. Millilcent spoke first to Blaise.  
  
"What do you think you're doing planning on having a 'date' with that Gryffindor twit?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean! You know what Draco will do to you and him if he finds out that you hanging out with some other guy. I don't understand how he can stand Noah, he must be keeping him around for some reason." Blaise didn't answer she just quickened her pace to keep up with everyone else.  
  
~-~  
  
A/N: Okay yeah so this entire story will probably be some horrible, never ending soap opera, what did I get myself into!! Again as always, complaint, replies, compliments it is all welcome. I have also given up on naming my chapters I think it is just too difficult.  
  
Squashy Golashes: Nah, I like to thank people who help me out, besides my friends who I force to read this no one else has given me any reviews so you need to be thanked. And if you think that only 'Mione is gonna get her self some romance you have got a lotta surprises coming up! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG I am actually continuing this story! I am very sorry it took me so very long to update this but I have had tons of stuff to do and my mind got totally sidetracked. So here it is continuing again, and that rating has changed from PG-13 to R for much implied stuff to follow in the coming chapters. Yeah you guys know what I mean, you're dirty all of you! Oh also I wanna give a big thank you to Nessy-butt cause she gave the direction for this story to take. This story wouldn't be continuing with out her! Now to the story!  
  
~-~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cy looked around in the hallway but saw no one, "That's weird, I swear they ran out here only a moment ago. Huh? What was that noise?"  
  
~-~  
  
Draco had overheard the conversation between Blaise and Millicint and planned to have a talk with Blaise. 'How dare she think she could make it with a Gryffindor, that little whore, I'll show her.' "Blaise come 'ere!"  
  
"What is it Draco?!"  
  
"I saw you with your new little friend, having plans for later are we?"  
  
"Draco what are you talking about? You're being delusional!" At this Draco grabbed her wrists causing the books she was holding to fall to the dungeon floor. "Let go of me you bastard, what do you think you're doing!" But Draco just wouldn't let of go of her and shoved her up against the wall.  
  
"Don't even try and scream I got a pretty good muffling charm placed on this part of the dungeons, and you know these dungeons are like a maze, who is gonna hear? Don't you know that you are mine! I only keep Noah around 'cause he amuses me."  
  
~-~  
  
"I swear I heard Blaise near here, maybe I am going crazy. Wait there it was again." Cy cupped his hand around his hear and tried to listen even harder but everything sounded like it was under a heavy blanket. He heard what sounded like a muffled scream and took of running in its direction.  
  
"BLAISE!!" Before Cy could really react he saw Draco coming after him, leaving Blaise a crumpled, shivering, mass on the floor. Before he realized what he was doing Cy knocked Draco hard in the face with his fist. Draco drew his wand, but since Cy hadn't been punched in the face he was quicker, "Experliarmus!"  
  
Without his wand Draco didn't know what to do, so he took of running down the hall, just trying to get as far away as possible. 'Oh my gods, what have I done, have I gone crazy!'  
  
"Blaise! Oh gods, Blaise get up!" She didn't respond to him at all, "Shit! Mobilicorpus!" Cy lifted her up and floated her down the hall in front of him, many thoughts went through his mind, 'I should take her to the hospital wing, no she would be mortified besides I don't know where it is. Who can I take her to? Inessa, of course she did some studying one semester with a Medi-Witch.' He was off looking for the Ravenclaw common room when he saw Shannon still looking pissed storming off to the grounds. ~-~  
  
"I can't believe that git! He is so unbelievably inconsiderate! UGH!! If I could just get my hands on him then, grrrr I don't know what I would do. I am just so angry at him right now!" Shannon was storming off towards the lake but there was already a figure sitting there, Ron.  
  
~-~  
  
'It figures, I start to get one moment of peace after comforting my best friend and she has to show up. Maybe I can leave before she notices me here. Too late. Well I'm not going to look at her, jeez that is hard she looks really good especially when she is pissed. Whoa! Dude, where did that come from, okay Ron calm down and start thinking about those pretty trees.' Ron looked off into the distance over the lake. It was getting quite chilly and he pulled his warm top cloak closer around himself. He then realized that Shannon had nothing on but her school uniform, 'She must be freezing.' He got up and walked over to her, she still hadn't noticed his presence. She had her back facing him and was shivering every time a cold breeze came over the frozen lake.  
  
"It's really cold out her you know?" Ron must have startled her because she jumped when he spoke to her.  
  
"What do you want?" She looked at him icily, so much that he thought she could almost freeze him on the spot.  
  
"Hey I am, well I, Uhh."  
  
"What are you trying to say? Will you spit it out already!"  
  
"I was going to offer you me bloody cloak! Gods, why do you have to be so suspicious!" he threw the cloak at Shannon's feet and stormed off.  
  
~-~  
  
She just watched him walk off. It wasn't until he was at least halfway back to the castle that she picked up the cloak and wrapped it around herself. It did feel good 'cause she had been freezing. 'I don't care if he was trying to be nice or whatever he is still and ass! Speaking of ass, he sure has a nice one. Shannon stop it! How you get anywhere with your train of thought is beyond me. Look, now I'm talking to myself I'll sound like Sarah soon.'  
  
Shannon started to trudge back towards the school when she realized what time it was, "Oh crap I am supposed to be in Transfiguration right now! Figures first day in class and I am already getting myself in trouble. And it's all Ron's fault!!" She ran the rest of the way to the school and when she got there she realized she had broken out into a heavy sweat, and was panting heavily, 'I can't head to class like this, screw it I'm just going to go and clean up for dinner.' She darted up the stairs, watching to make sure that none decided to start moving under her. She heard a strange noise to her left, behind one of the knights, 'Wonder that was?' She walked a little closer.  
  
"Oh my gods! Yeah well I didn't see that, yeah well that gives a whole new meaning to knight in shining armor!"  
  
~-~  
  
"Noah, we can't be doing this, not here!" Pansy and Noah had not realized that Shannon had spotted them snogging behind the knight. "You know what Draco would do if he saw us here! Noah, no please, stop, "she suppressed a moan, "no don't stop, don't stop!"  
  
"I know what you like, come on follow me." Noah led her down the hall and searched out an empty classroom. "Here let's go in here." He turned and shut the door, locking it. When he turned around she was sitting, quite seductively on one of the classroom tables.  
  
"Well, you ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know, what you brought me in here for."  
  
"I just thought we could continue making out in here, you know more private. Especially after you mentioned that Draco wouldn't like it if he saw us."  
  
"Oh, well alright I guess." She hopped off and straitened her skirt a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"What did you think I was going to have sex with you right here, right now!?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean that's where I figured this would be leading to I mean- "  
  
"I just met you yesterday, come on! It is technically bad enough that we were out there behind that knight."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Come here." She motioned her finger for him to come closer to her. Noah happily obliged her.  
  
"But I mean don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind you know, doing that with you."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we'll have time for that. Hey what are you doing tonight after dinner, nothing I'm sure. Why don't you stop by my dorm tonight, it'll be quite private I'm sure, if not I can make my roommates leave us some privacy. So what do you say?"  
  
Noah could only nod; he was shocked at how this girl could change her attitude so quickly. 'I guess we'll get there a lot quicker than I thought.'  
  
~-~  
  
A/N: So yeah you guys like that? Oh there is so much more to happen you wouldn't believe it! HeHe I am almost as excited writing it as I'm sure you guys are reading it!  
  
Now you see that lil' review button down there, why don't ya click it!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Inessa was making her way to the library, she had just heard that another cheesy romance novel had been bought and she had to be the first person to check it out. 'That's odd; it looks like a body is just floating up those stairs.hmm. Oh my gods!'  
  
"Blaise! Blaise!" she quickly saw who was levitating her up the staircase, "Cy! What happened? Is she alright?!"  
  
"I don't really know that is why I came to find you. I knew you studied with a Medi-Witch and I didn't want to take her to the Hospital Wing, besides I don't think I could find it."  
  
"And bringing her to me would be quicker? Oh well, come on let's hurry and get her back to my dorm. Now what happened to her?"  
  
"I'll explain when we are in private. Hey why are you so keen on helping her, I didn't even think you knew her?"  
  
"Well, we have met, she let me see her book for Transfiguration earlier today, before she went to Potions. You know me, bought it only a few days ago and I already have no clue where it is."  
  
Up in Inessa's dorm Cy set Blaise down on the bed. Inessa began checking her over and doing some scans with her wand.  
  
"So, you think she is going to be alright. I mean when I found her she was just, oh gods I hope she's okay."  
  
"Cy calm down she'll be fine, she just seems to have passed out. From what I don't know though."  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"What? Oh that cute-" Nessa cut herself off quickly realizing that this wasn't a good time.  
  
"He was yelling at her and I think he was about to rape her I don't know, I'm probably exaggerating."  
  
Inessa looked shocked and furious at what Cy had told her but she wanted to remain calm since it seemed that he was still shaken. "Why don't you wait here until Blaise wakes up and then take her back to her common room. Do you have any classes this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah but I'll just skip, I think this is more important."  
  
'Yeah me too,' thought Nessa, "I'm gonna go so the two of you can be alone, umm, yeah see ya later." Nessa was a little distracted because her mind was buzzing with so much information. Everything started to piece together in her mind, which was amazing cause normally she wasn't so observant. She wound up in the dungeons, and began searching for Draco, she was a girl on a mission.  
  
~-~  
  
Jonnie was walking back to his common room when he saw Cy helping Blaise leave the room, 'Odd why are one Gryffindor and one Slytherin leaving the Ravenclaw common room, together for that matter. Hey that's Cy, okay now I am even more confused. I'm not going to dwell on it, I have more important things to do, like find Padma.'  
  
Jonnie said the password and climbed in the room. He was sure that Padma ran up here after class, which now that he thought about Nessa wasn't in class neither was Shannon or Noah. 'What's wrong with them first day of class and they are already skipping.'  
  
Padma was seated on of the chairs in front of the hearth. She was curled up reading a book on divination.  
  
"Hey, umm, aren't you going to head down to lunch, Padma?" Jonnie asked timidly.  
  
She looked up when she realized who it was, "Well I don't know would you be minding if was at the same table as you." The comment came out a harsher than she intended.  
  
"Look, Padma I'm sorry for exploding on you like that yesterday, I really am. It's just with so much going on I just feel totally overwhelmed." It seemed to her like he was going to say more but thought better of it.  
  
"Okay, apology accepted, now let's get down to lunch if we don't get there soon there won't be much food left!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Padma left her book on the chair and hurried out of the common room after Jonnie. Once on the stairs she asked,  
  
"Hey did you see a Gryffie and Snake leaving the common room not moments before you came in?"  
  
"Yeah actually I was planning on asking you about that."  
  
~-~  
  
"Thanks Cy for walking me down here, and finding me, and taking me to get help. Wow wouldn't know what do to without you around." Blaise laughed and the said the password to her common room.  
  
"Yeah I know you can be so helpless. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
  
"No I think I'll just rest until my next class"  
  
"Okay, if you're sure. Oh shit, I have a Quidditch date I'm five minutes late for, see ya Blaise! I'll still owl you about doing something later!" And Cy was off sprinting up the stairs.  
  
Halfway near his own common room Cy spotted Harry, Ron, and a few others from Gryffindor with broomsticks out near the Front Hall.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!"  
  
Harry turned on hearing someone yelling, " 'Oy Cy where have you been?"  
  
"Things took a little longer than I thought, hey what's wrong with Ron?"  
  
"Oh well he won't talk about it but he missed his last class and he's really been in a sour mood since Potions so we're going to let him get his aggression out by firing a bunch of quaffles at him while he protects the goal, should help him relax a bit."(A/N: I changed his position from a beater to keeper since now we know Ron is a keeper (!)  
  
"Yeah firing balls at him will sure help him relax."  
  
"You've just got to understand the science behind Quidditch. Hey there's Hermione." Hermione was racing off towards the library at amazing speeds, typical, " 'Mione aren't you going to come and watch us practice!?"  
  
"Oh sorry Harry but I made plans to meet someone at the library and I'm late! Bye!"  
  
"Wonder who she's meeting?"  
  
"Hey Harry," Cy nudged him with his elbow, "If you need a girl to be watching to play better there's Laura, she's a friend of mine from America, I think she went to Ravenclaw. I know she played sports at our old school, not sure if it was Quidditch though."  
  
"Sure invite her along."  
  
"Hey Laura." Laura was walking out of the Great Hall, since she had been alone at lunch she hadn't really felt up to eating.  
  
"Hey Cy, I haven't seen you in forever, well I guess not since yesterday which really isn't that long. Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, well we're heading out to play a little Quidditch, wanna join?"  
  
"Do I! Of course I love Quidditch, didn't you know I played seeker on our club team back at Salem!"  
  
"Well no, I didn't even know we had a team, never was much into-" but he couldn't finish Harry had already pushed him out of the way and began to talk to Laura.  
  
"Wow, you play seeker? I'm seeker for the Gryffindor team, been playing for six years."  
  
"Cool, yeah I would love to scrimmage you in a little match for the snitch, but I don't feel like playing in a skirt today." The group trotted out onto the field to have their short practice. Ron followed behind them, still scowling.  
  
'GRR! Girls, they always cause such trouble, well I need to stop thinking about Shannon. I'll just get some good practice in, that's all I need.'  
  
~-~  
  
Colin was sitting in a comfy chair next to one of the huge windows in the library, looking outside he could see a group of students heading towards the Quidditch pitch. A door slammed, he looked up and saw Hermione. She was panting like she had gotten here in a hurry, and it was a good thing they were the only two in the library or she would have been in big trouble for slamming the door.  
  
"Oh Colin I am sorry I am running late, got held up by Harry. What are you reading?"  
  
"That's no problem, I only just got her 'bout a minute ago. Oh this book, it's a Hogwarts: a History have you read it?"  
  
"Have I read it? Oh I am completely in love with that book, you'd never have guessed all of the interesting things that have gone on this school. But here borrow mine, I have the revised edition along with any notes I may have scribbled in the margin." She handed him a very worn leather bound book, inside it had her name written in her very neat handwriting.  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, what are you reading?"  
  
"Well actually I am finishing up a report I did over the summer on Arithmancy."  
  
"Arithmancy? I don't believe I've taken that, but I do have the class this year."  
  
"It's my favorite class, if you need any help in it at all, ask me."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
"Oh this is great!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I just love actually having someone to talk to who is as eager as I am to learn. It is just such a change to whom I am used to hanging out with. Do you wanna meet here after dinner tonight, wait I got better idea, there is a library at the top of the East tower and only the Head girl and boy know the access to it, wanna join me there?"  
  
"Yeah I would love to, only I don't have a clue where the East tower is?"  
  
"That's alright, we'll meet here and I'll show you."  
  
~-~  
  
A/N: Wow, I have actually written something this is amazing hopefully this will hold you people for a while. Now a thank you out to all my reviewers:  
  
Squashy Galoshes - you were my first review so still much love!  
  
Tyler - thanks, I hope I continue writing, and I hope you keep reading  
  
Noah - hehe sorry you weren't in this chappie, but don't worry you'll get more action lol  
  
Shawna - here's a little more Hermione and Colin for you, and I'll tell Colin you think he sounds hott, ; )  
  
Moi - thanks, I always hope I am keeping the HP characters true, but with my friends I really do know them well.it's scary 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
He was leaning up against a cold dungeon wall. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Which is why he never saw Inessa round the corner, come barreling at him, and slap him in the face.  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! In all my life I have never met such an ass as you, Draco Malfoy! I don't understand why no one else has ever told you this! Hasn't anyone ever noticed how you treat those girls! They're, they're like your own personal HARLEM OF HOOCHIES!! And I will not let Sarah and Shannon become your new toys, and it really pisses me off what you did to Blaise today! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah that's a good excuse, what?"  
  
"Is Blaise alright?"  
  
"What? Who? I mean, why do you care?"  
  
Barely keeping himself under control, "Is Blaise alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, tell her if you talk to her that I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, let me tell you that this was definitely not what I was expecting from you, I mean you are supposed to be some total asshole, and now you are going all regretful on me, this isn't right."  
  
"Yeah, well sometimes people realize things about themselves too late." Draco turned and began walking further along the corridor. Inessa just watched him go.  
  
"Yes, this is very strange, now I am feeling bad for him, this isn't how these things are supposed to happen!"  
  
~-~  
  
During dinner in the Great Hall a group of school owls swooped in over the student's heads and began dropping off slips of green parchment to several students. Ron looked up and groaned.  
  
"Detention slips, I knew I would be getting one."  
  
"Uh oh," another one fell into Cy's dinner, "guess it wasn't such a great idea to go missing class today.  
  
"I can't believe he actually gave ME a detention!" Hermione whined "Oh, is your clean record stained." Ron mocked.  
  
"Oh shove some more corn in your face!"  
  
Over at the Slytherin table more detention slips were falling. Crabbe picked one up and glanced at it and read Draco's name.  
  
"Hey Draco this one is your's. You're serving it tonight at eight for two hours with Snape, well that won't be all that bad. He is head of house so I bet he'll let you of easy."  
  
"This is great, like my life couldn't get more shitty right now."  
  
Three more slips fell in front of Sarah, Shannon, and Noah.  
  
"It figures, Snape!" Sarah moaned, " 'cause you know I didn't have enough of him in class today. Ugh! I am with him for both of my detentions!"  
  
"Hey Pansy you get one too?" Noah looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I did, guess we'll have to cancel our date tonight. I'm serving it with Filch."  
  
"So am I, we don't have to cancel I'm sure we'll find some alone time tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at Pansy, and she just giggled.  
  
"Shannon who are you serving your's with?" Sarah asked, pushing her plate away. Her appetite had disappeared and was replaced by a horrible feeling of anticipation.  
  
"Oh, I'm serving it with Hagrid, is he that real big guy I see working around the grounds. I think he teaches a class, too."  
  
"Yeah I think he does, Magical Creatures I think."  
  
The Ravenclaws were all looking expectantly at the slip Inessa had received. She picked it up and began to read but everyone was still staring at her.  
  
"Jeez don't any of you have anything better to gossip about!" She got up and fled the Great Hall to continue reading in peace. "I'm serving with Snape tonight, oh of all the luck." Inessa had to clear out soon because most students were now finished with their dinner and were pouring into the halls.  
  
~-~  
  
Cy caught sight of Blaise on her way up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Blaise, I'm really sorry but I think I'm gonna have to cancel whatever we were going to plan for tonight. I just got a detention slip." "Don't feel bad about it so did I. I was just about to go owl you about it."  
  
"Why wouldn't you just tell me in person?"  
  
"Well you know how it looks, me talking to you. I'm worried people will see us."  
  
"Like Draco."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry about him, I would never let him do anything to you, I care, I mean umm yeah."  
  
"I think I understand. I'll see you tonight at detention then. Bye!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before running off up the stairs again.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
~-~  
  
"Hey I'll be seeing you guys tonight after detention." Sarah waved 'bye to Shannon, Noah, and Pansy, and began her trek farther into the dungeons.  
  
'You have got to be kidding me if that is the little know-it-all in front of me, ::sigh:: it is.'  
  
"Hey Sarah wait up!"  
  
"Huh, oh hi Ness I haven't seen you at all today, you got detention too?"  
  
"Yeah bummer huh? Well I figure what a better way to begin the new year than a wonderful evening of detention."  
  
The two girls opened the door to the potion's room and found Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy already inside. Draco was on one side of the room, with Hermione on the other. Sarah and Inessa sat near each other in the back.  
  
Snape entered and the room immediately seemed to drop a few degrees. "Well how wonderful, first day of class and already I have four detentions to deal with. It seems my year has begun with a bang. Alright who to get out of my sight first. Miss Granger, I really don't want to see you or hear your annoying comments for the next two hours. So you can take those stacks of cauldrons out to the washbasin that is further down the corridor. And no magic must be used to clean them. Hurry Up! I want you out of here quickly!"  
  
Hermione picked up the first cauldron and began to drag it down the hall.  
  
"Now let's see I need at least three batches of Pepper-Up potion made for Madam Pomfrey, that really shouldn't be too difficult, at least I hope so to all the gods. Umm, let's see Malfoy why don't you work with Miss Wagner.  
  
Both Draco and Inessa gave a groan of discontent and seemed to only make Snape give the hint of a smile.  
  
"Now let me see, the last thing I need is, oh great, Miss Moran you'll be assisting me in the lab, unfortunately you have to be here the night I can't work on this potion with only two hands. Well, come one you two start gathering the ingredients you'll need for Pepper-Up, it's an easy potion I hope you can remember it from your third year. Miss Moran if you'll come with me."  
  
Snape walked through a door near the back of the classroom with Sarah following behind.  
  
"If we have to do this let's make this as painless as possible." Draco cleared a place on the desk, then set up a cauldron and began collecting vials. Inessa walked over to the shelves where the student ingredients were kept.  
  
'You know, I don't really remember everything that goes into Pepper-Up, but I don't want to look stupid in front of mister oh-look-I-feel-bad-so-it- makes-everything-okay." She grabbed some ingredients and headed to a separate table to begin chopping up some daisy roots.  
  
~-~  
  
"What I am going to need you to do Miss Moran is start slowly adding fluxweed to that boiling cauldron over there and stir every five minutes. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Yes Professor, where is your powdered Graphorn, I'll be needing that in about 20 minutes."  
  
"It's over there on the second shelf, wait how do you know that?"  
  
"Well I figured it was obvious that you were making a sleeping draught. I've made them before, in my advanced potions class back in, back in Salem." For a moment Sarah got a pang of homesickness but she shook it off.  
  
"Hmm, fine then, you know where it is get it when you need it." Snape turned and under his breathe mumbled, "I hope you don't become a know-it- all like Miss Granger." Then began making a paste out of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood.  
  
Halfway through her detention, Sarah had finished with her part of the potion. Seeing that Snape was far to involved in his work to ask what he needed next she sat and watched him work. His hands flew all over the table grabbing different vials and checking temperatures on different burners. He never once had too look up from his work, never lost concentration, he made it seem so easy.  
  
'Wish I'll be able to work that swiftly someday.' But Sarah was brought back to reality when Snape turned around.  
  
"Have you finished boiling the solution already?"  
  
"Yes I have, Professor."  
  
"Well just let me look at it." He began to cross-examine her work, and again Sarah studied him. When he was working he didn't seem like the git she would have recognized in class.  
  
"This sleeping draft, you're making it for yourself aren't you?"  
  
Snape looked up startled.  
  
"The shadows under your eyes, the shade they have match exactly to one of the symptoms of using sleeping drafts regularly."  
  
But before he could comprehend what she had said, let alone answer her there was an explosion in the classroom. Snape dashed into the room quickly followed by Sarah. Draco and Inessa were knocked out on the floor with pussy boils beginning to develop wherever the potion had sprayed on them.  
  
"How did the-" Snape looked out in the hall but it had seemed Hermione had finished with the cauldrons and left early, just like he would have wanted her to under any other circumstances. "Sarah run upstairs and find Madam Pomfrey now!" Sarah took one more glance at the two on the floor and ran out the door past Snape.  
  
Sarah was running at top speeds out of the Dungeons ,'Where is the Hospital Wing? Wait, he called me by my first name!'  
  
~-~  
  
'Stupid Flitwick, he teaches Charms how do these desks get so filthy. Well only 20 more to go.' Noah was still scrubbing some of the desks in the Charms classroom when he heard the door open and close. He looked up to find Pansy leaning against one of the tables.  
  
"I finished early with cleaning the trophies how much longer till you are finished in here."  
  
Noah dropped the sponge into the bucket, "Oh I just finished."  
  
"Great, then you wouldn't mind having me around." Pansy turned and began to ward the door. Noah stared at her; he hadn't known any students to already know such powerful wards. "Don't look at me like that, you learn things in Slytherin house. Now come here." Noah could only obey as he walked towards her, she grabbed him and threw him on to a desk, and then she began to kiss him passionately.  
  
"So I guess I--cleaned these--desks for no--reason huh?" Noah was able to say this between kisses.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause they are going to get real sticky, real soon."  
  
Noah's eyebrows just shot up in shock, and then he grabbed her and began to return her kiss even more passionately, if that was possible.  
  
~-~  
  
Out near Hagrid's hut Shannon, Blaise, Ron, and Cy were finishing up detention. They had to traipse through the Forbidden Forest and see if they could find a Fire-Crab that had escaped. Hagrid needed it because he had to breed it with a Manticore in order to get more Blast-Ended Skrewts. Cy had gone along with Blaise and Hagrid, and they were the unfortunate bunch to end up finding the crab and almost ending up burned to a crisp. Ron and Shannon had Fang to tag along. They hadn't spoken all night, and after hearing Hagrid's call they started on their way out of the Forest. Only feet from the edge of the forest Shannon tripped over a root and almost landed face first in the mud if Ron hadn't caught her. They stood there, awkward for a while before Shannon straightened herself up and stood.  
  
"Umm, thank you, for umm, catching me."  
  
"Oh, hey that's not a, umm problem." Ron began to focus very hard on something on the ground.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm still mad at you for what happened to Hermione today!"  
  
"Well, don't think I'm not still mad at you for what you said about Sarah!" The two of them began to step closer to one another as their yelling heated up.  
  
"Well yeah! I mean, umm, oh what the hell!" Ron grabbed Shannon's face and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Shannon pulled back, "What the fuck was that for!" The two of them stared at each other, and then Shannon grabbed Ron's face and began kissing him.  
  
"Hey guys, Hagrid says we can go, WHOA! Yeah I didn't see that." Blaise turned around quickly and ran to get Cy before he made the same mistake. "Cy let's just go, I'm sure Ron and Shannon can walk back to the castle fine one their own, they can do a lot more than walk together believe me!"  
  
~-~  
  
Colin again had taken his seat by the window in the library when Hermione ran in.  
  
"Colin I am so sorry I forgot that I got a stupid detention from Snape, but I left early, and I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry I have been reading your book and I'm loving it!"  
  
"Oh I'm so glad! You ready to go see the Head boy/girl library?"  
  
"Yep, let's go."  
  
At the top of the East tower near a statue of a crying maiden Hermione whispered the password and they slipped in behind the statue.  
  
"Wow this is great Hermione!" Colin glanced all over the small and cozy library. It was much smaller than the regular library and was stocked with much more teen-centered books. The blue candle lighting gave the room a much more relaxing mood, too.  
  
"Yeah isn't, I come her a lot, when I want to, want to," she wanted to say breakdown, "relax."  
  
"Yeah, I bet this is a great place to unwind."  
  
"Oh it is just look at this view." It looked right over Hogwarts, and the lake, you could even see Hogsmeade from the height. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you are doing okay Hermione? You're looking a little frazzled."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Everything is just hunky-dory."  
  
"Now I know something is up when you pull out a phrase like that." Hermione laughed, but it sounded forced. "Come on, just tell me."  
  
"Alright, it's just," and then everything spilled out, "with this stupid detention from Snape it is just the last straw, and my Arithmancy project didn't go at all like I had hoped, and it also turns out that my parents are demanding I go to a muggle college for the first two years, but if I do that I can't receive any of my wizarding scholarships, everything just seems like such a mess ::sob:: and in such a long time Colin, you have been the best thing to happen to me." Here Hermione just broke into more sobbing. She crumpled to the floor and leaned against the wall. Colin sat next to her and put his arm around her, and became her shoulder to cry on.  
  
~-~ A/N That was a really long chapter, but I had so much that needed to be included. Hope you all likes. Now I am just going to go and die cause it is 2:30 in the freaking morning here and I am dead!! The potions stuff that was all just kinda made up, I personally don't know much about making a sleeping draught so if you do you can email me or just deal with what I wrote. Whew, I'm knackered! Review!! 


End file.
